The Katz Amusement Park
by A September Rose
Summary: Courage and the couple go to an amusement park run by the infamous Katz. I think it sounds like an episode, but that's up to you to decide. r&r. [Warning! Extremely OLD work!]


This is my first Courage the Cowardly Dog fic, so have mercy on me! Here goes...  
  
The Katz Amusement Park  
written by A.R.H.  
'Courage' created by John Dilworth  
  
It was nighttime in Nowhere, and our heroes were settling in for a night of TV. Eustace sat in his comfy chair, while Muriel sat in her rocking chair, Courage on her lap.  
  
Suddenly, the program went to commercial. "You need a vacation, don't you?"  
  
Muriel pondered this. "We sure could use a vacation, don't you think, Eustace?"  
  
"Blah, blah, blah," Eustace grumbled. "I'll stay in my chair."  
  
"Don't stay in your chair," The commercial continued. "Come to the Katz Amusement Park. You'll have the ride of your life." The word 'life' was spoken in a freaky whisper.  
  
Courage whined and Muriel looked at him. "Oh come now, Courage. You'll love this amusement park. Don't you like rides?"  
  
Courage shook his head. "Un-uh. Un-uh."  
  
Eustace picked up the Nowhere News. "Stupid dog. Afraid of roller coasters."  
  
Muriel smiled. "Well, will you come with me, Eustace? I can't go alone!"  
  
"Nope." Eustace turned a page. "Not leaving this chair."  
  
***Later, at the amusement park****  
  
Eustace grumbled as he followed Muriel and Courage to the entrance gate. "Didn't wanna leave my chair." When he reached the gate, he found Courage and Muriel looking at it in disbelief.   
  
The park was completely deserted. The rides looked dusty and old, and the place smelled like it hadn't been washed in years. Courage shivered. Knowing his luck, the place would probably have ghosts. Muriel had to know about the danger. Courage whimpered and tugged on her dress to go back. He even turned into a drooling monster so the elderly people could see what possibly lay ahead. Muriel didn't notice. She was looking in her purse for ticket money.   
  
Eustace noticed and pulled out one of his scary masks. "Booga-booga-booga!" He yelled. Courage screamed and fled. Eustace laughed. "Stupid dog!"  
  
About a mile away, Courage stopped and panted. "I gotta protect her," he told himself. "Or else..." he shivered at the image of Muriel being devoured by an evil monster. Then he turned to go back. "The things I do for love," he mumbled.  
  
Back at the entrance, Muriel rang the bell three times. A second after the third ring, a reddish-orange cat popped up. "Hello," he said, purring. "Welcome to the Katz Amusement Park. I'm Katz."   
  
"It's a pleasure," Muriel returned. "We'd like 3 tickets, please."  
  
"Three?" Katz asked. Then he looked down at Courage. "Sorry." He pointed to a sign. "NO DOGS ALLOWED." Muriel looked down sadly at her dog. "Oh Courage, I'm so sorry that you can't go. We'll just tie you up here." Eustace grinned and tied a leash tightly onto Courage, then to a pole. "Stay here, ya stupid dog. Heh heh." Then Muriel gave Courage a pat on the head and the couple went in.  
************  
Katz held back a snicker. Of course that stupid old couple had fallen for it. Everyone who came to the Katz Amusement Park did. And no one had ever made it out alive.   
************  
Courage waited nervously outside, pacing the length of his leash. 'I've gotta do something,' he thought. 'I've gotta save Muriel!'  
************  
"Oh, this is fun!" Muriel said as she and Eustace climbed into the front car of a roller coaster. They saw loops and huge hills ahead of them. "I can't wait."  
  
Eustace groaned. "Can we go home now?"  
  
"Oh no, of course not," Katz said, grinning evilly. "No one ever leaves the Katz Amusement Park... ALIVE." Eustace and Muriel screamed as Katz pulled the lever to start the roller coaster. The first hill seemed to drag on forever, and then they sped down... into a dark pit!  
  
Katz laughed and walked over to the pit. His spiders were down there after all, and needed to be fed. Just then he was whacked in the head with a candy bar. He turned to see Courage next to a vending machine. "You'll never get away with this!" Courage squeaked.  
  
Katz wiped the sticky chocolate from his fur. "I wish you hadn't done that," he said. Then he lunged at Courage. Courage screamed and ran... (coincidently, into the pit!)  
  
He saw the spiders crawling closer to Eustace and Muriel. In a moment of panic, he grabbed Muriel and ran for his life.   
  
Courage had almost made it to the exit when Katz stood in front of him. The feline was obviously gloating over his victory. "Any last words before you die?"  
  
"Um..." Courage stalled, then saw his opportunity. "Yes. Ouch."  
  
"Ouch?"  
  
Then the Ferris Wheel, which had been leaning over them dangerously fell right on top of Katz. Courage smiled and sped away.  
  
Only Katz's tail could be seen under the wreck. "Ouch."  
************  
  
Back at the farm, Courage sat once again in Muriel's lap, watching TV. The news was on, talking about how the long abandoned Amusement Park would be demolished tomorrow.  
  
"I'm glad that we left before they demolished the park!" Muriel said, stroking Courage. "But I wonder where Eustace could be?" Courage shrugged, and they went back to watching the show.  
  
THE END (ahoooo!)  
  
  
  
R&R pretty please?  



End file.
